Instinct paternel
by NathanaelleS
Summary: Petit OS. "Lorsque sa femme lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, Lucius n'avait pas vraiment explosé de joie. Certes, il lui fallait un héritier et il aurait donc dû être au moins satisfait, mais Lucius Malefoy n'aimait pas les enfants. Aucun. Jamais."


Voici le troisième OS que j'ai écris pour la page Facebook _"Répertoire de Fanfictions de Harry Potter".  
_ J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsque sa femme lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, Lucius n'avait pas vraiment explosé de joie. Certes, il lui fallait un héritier et il aurait donc dû être au moins satisfait, mais Lucius Malefoy n'aimait pas les enfants. Aucun. Jamais. Il les trouvait trop bruyants, trop fragiles, trop… baveux et malodorants.

Lorsque sa femme lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, Lucius Malefoy avait quitté le manoir et s'était réfugié chez son ami Severus pour boire jusqu'à oublier l'enfer qui l'attendait.

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, il ne s'était pas intéressé aux préparatifs, n'avait pas accompagné sa femme chez le gynécomage. Il savait seulement qu'elle attendait un garçon, ce qui l'avait soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à réitérer l'expérience !

Au cours des neuf mois de sa grossesse, Narcissa Malefoy n'avait rien dit sur le comportement de son mari, ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle connaissait son aversion pour les enfants, elle ne s'était donc pas attristée plus que nécessaire. Elle saurait aimer leur progéniture pour deux.

Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais le jour de l'accouchement, les douleurs étant tellement fortes, elle exigea qu'il soit à ses côtés.

\- Assume et donne-moi ta main ! avait-elle hurlé

Il avait voulu refuser, mais elle était entrée dans une telle colère, qu'il s'était soumis bien vite à sa volonté. Personne n'avait expliqué à Lucius Malefoy qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier une femme qui accouche. Il avait ajouté cette situation à la liste de choses négatives du fait d'avoir un enfant.

Narcissa grognait depuis plusieurs heures, lui broyant la main au passage lorsqu'enfin le gynécomage avait annoncé qu'il voyait la tête du bébé. Lucius avait soufflé de soulagement. Tout ceci avait été tellement pénible ! Il s'était réjoui de rentrer chez lui et de confier son rejeton aux elfes de maison. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il s'en occupe lui-même. Il ne fallait pas pousser.

Cependant, lorsqu'on lui planta son fils dans les bras et qu'il plongea son regard dans le sien tout ressentiment s'envola. Au fond de lui, quelque chose de nouveau se créa et une étrange bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Complètement ahuri, il releva la tête. Sa femme les couvait du regard, un air attendri et soulagé sur le visage. « Tout irait bien » pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, lorsque Lucius Malefoy ordonna aux elfes de s'occuper de leur fils à l'instant même où ils passèrent le seuil du manoir, Narcissa déchanta. Avait-elle rêvé ? Avait-elle imaginé cette lueur nouvelle dans les yeux de son mari à la maternité ? Cela l'attrista profondément. Mais elle n'en dit rien.

Et elle fit bien.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, alors qu'elle rentrait d'un brunch entre amies, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son bébé. Elle le faisait toujours, pour se rassurer.

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir le grand Lucius Malefoy assis à même le sol, leur fils contre son torse. Le biberon posé à côté de lui indiquait qu'il venait de le nourrir.

Elle allait s'éclipser lorsque son mari éloigna le petit, le tenant à bout de bras, légèrement plus haut que sa tête. Un petit sifflement s'échappait de la bouche de Lucius tandis qu'il balançait son fils dans les airs.

\- Un jour, je t'apprendrais à voler sur un balai mon fils ! assura-t-il en souriant

Le bambin gazouilla avant que son visage ne se crispe. Derrière la porte, Narcissa voulu prévenir son mari, mais il était trop tard. Drago rit une dernière fois et vomit son déjeuner sur le visage de son père. Celui-ci, tout comme sa mère, se figea, la bouche entrouverte.

Un instant passa avant que Lucius Malefoy n'éclate littéralement de rire et ne se débarbouille d'un coup de baguette.

Cette fois, Narcissa s'éclipsa pour de bon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout irait bien.

* * *

Alors ? :)


End file.
